A Spell Gone Wrong
by Munchy Fox
Summary: "Looking at the spell once more, he felt himself getting lightheaded. Dropping the book, he fell to the ground. His body hurt as he felt the world around him get smaller. 'What's happening to me' he thought as he saw his sights slowly fade to black." Rated T for Scotland and France's language! *GOING TO GO THROUGH A REWRITE SOON*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - When have I ever own Hetalia? NEVER!**_

 **Me -** Hello! Munchy Fox here with yet another story!

 **Lillian -** When will you finish the other ones?

 **Me -** When I get off of writer's block on those stories!

 **Lillian -** Oh, and if your wondering who I am, I'm Munchy's 2P!

 **Me -** Yeah, and this story is based off of my screen saver! So... that's something!

 **Lillian -** Yeah, and going off of that, the disclaimer is at the top of the screen, and also it's rated T for Scotland's swearing and France being an a-hole!

 **Me -** I happen to be friends with the so-called a-hole!

 **Lillian -** I don't like him, but here we go!

 **Me -** Also, if you were wondering about my other stories, they're on hiatus until I get more ideas for them. Feel free to tell me if you think you could help.

 **Lillian -** She also forgot to tell you that any language that isn't English might be French, or something that she made up, but either way, she'll tell you in the end, and if it's something that she made up... try to crack the code. It's something that will be used in the first chapter, and it's a code. Something that England doesn't know, but Scotland does.

 **Me -** Yeah, the last episode will the one that I will tell you the code.

 **Lillian -** She meant chapter not episode.

 **Me -** Same thing!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

England was walking down the steps into the basement. He had his cloak on and a new book in his hands. He called France since his brothers would yell at him if something went wrong, and France would be there if the side effect caused him severe damage.

Getting to the last step, England opened the book and looked at the first spell. It seemed like it was in English, but it wasn't at the same time, but what was it? A code? It must be something.

Smiling, England stood at the circle in the middle of the room and started to say the spell. "Gsv xzhgvi hszoo yv blfmt lmxv nliv," he looked at the spell before continuing, then he looked at his circle, it wasn't lighting up. Was this book not worth the money? Or was it something else, he had to continue the spell to figure it out. "Wvkvmwrmt lm sld rmwvkvmwvmg blf ziv, rg wroo kfg blf rm gsv ztv gstg blf ziv nlhg wzkvmwvmg rm," looking at the spell once more, he felt himself getting lightheaded. Dropping the book, he fell to the ground. His body hurt as he felt the world around him get smaller. _What's happening to me?_ he thought as he saw his sights slowly fade to black.

~TIME*SKIP~

France arrived to England's house, a worried look on his face from the call he had gotten hours before.

* _BACK_ ~ _FLASH_ *

 _Finishing up washing dishes, France's phone started singing **Let's Enjoy Today** indicating it was Arthur calling him._

 _Drying off his hands, he picked up his phone with a smile, "Bonjour~ Angleterre! What brings you to call me on this wonderful day?"_

 _There was a bit of silence as England was thinking of what to answer to the pleasant, but his remark was still the same._

 _"Listen Frog, I'm going to do anew spell, and if something bad happens, I need you there," this shocked France._

 _"Why, Angleterre, why would I need to help you, and why don't you ask one of your siblings?" there was a small sigh, almost like it was a swallowing pride sigh._

 _"I need you here because if I called one of my siblings it would end badly. Whenever something bad happens, they hurt me for being reckless, but you help me. You don't judge. Please, will you come over?" France sighed, now he had to._

 _"Since I'm in Paris, it might take me a couple of hours to get there," England chuckled._

 _"That's fine, thanks!" and the phone call ended._

 _*BACK_ ~ _TO_ ~ _NORMAL_ *

Getting out of the car, France knew something was wrong, but knowing England and the magic he uses, it's always never a good effect that happens to him. Entering the house, France called out England's name, but nothing came.

 _He must be in the basement. did he do the spell yet?_ France thought as he went down into the dark room. There was only one space, no doors, other than the one that leads to upstairs, but there was a pile of clothing , and there was a lump that was slightly moving. Running to it, France slowly uncovered what was underneath the pile of clothing.

A child. He saw a child. It had sun blonde hair. The child had thick bushy eyebrows, and it was naked. Slowly opening it's eyes, France could see the child was indeed England.

"A-angleterre?" France asked, shocked.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **French:**

 **Bonjour - Hello**

 **Angleterre - England**

 **Code Spell:**

 **GSV XZHGVI HSZOO YV BLFMT LMXV NLIV. WVKVMWRMT LM SLD RMWVKVMWVMG BLF ZIV, RG WROO KFG BLF RM GSV ZTV GSZG BLF ZIV NLHG WVKVMWVMG RM - THE CASTER SHALL BE YOUNG ONCE MORE. DEPENDING ON HOW INDEPENDENT YOU ARE, IT WILL PUT YOU IN THE AGE THAT YOU ARE THE MOST DEPENDENT IN**

* * *

 **Lillian -** So, that's the end of the chapter!

 **Me -** The person that cracks the code first in the comments will get a preview of any story that they want!

 **Lillian -** Well, I have a question.

 **Me -** Shoot.

 **Lillian -** What caused you to write this story?

 **Me -** I have a really cute image on my desktop and it made me want to write this.

 **Lillian -** So, will it cause you to finish this story?

 **Me -** Hopefully!

 **Lillian -** Well, until next time, We don't own anything hetalia related, only the spell! Also, if you see a fox, go k-

 **Me -** *Points knife at her neck ***** I strongly advise you to not finish that sentence!

 **Lillian - *** Chuckles ***** I'm going to die anyway, if you see a fox, go kick it!

 **Me - *** Shouts ***** LILLIAN!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - When have I ever own Hetalia? NEVER!**_

 **Me -** And we're back!

 **Lillian -** Yep, and my bones are broken from last time!

 **Me -** Then don't threaten to kick a fox!

 **Lillian - *** Smirking ***** Well, the disclaimer is at the top, let's get this party started!

 **Me -** Wait, the code. I got two reviews, but neither of them trying to crack the code!

 **Lillian -** Oh, that thing, well like last time, anyone who gets the code right the first time, and sorry, but Guests aren't allowed to do it unless they have an account to do it with, will get a preview of any story that Munchy's working on.

 **Me -** My _**hint**_ today is it's opposites.

 **Lillian -** You're lucky she's even giving a hint, well let's get to the chapter shall we?

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The child smiled and giggled at France's question. His eyes softened at the sound of the child's laughter. _What had Angleterre done to himself this time?_ France thought as he picked up the clothing and covered the small child with the cloak. Pulling out his phone, dialed a friend's number, but England was having none of that.

" _Hello, Scotland speaking,_ " the eldest child of the Kirkland family, he was actually sober for once.

"Erm... hello, Scotland. I need you to come over to Angleterre's house... _rapidement_!" the last sound set off England. He cried and whined.

" _Did my brother have a child and ditch you with it?_ " Scotland asked, France adjusted the phone so he could get a better grip on the child.

"No, just come over and look for yourself!" France hissed, holding the infant in his arms as he went upstairs. Setting the child down for a second, he texted Scotland a list of things to bring as well.

 _Bring over diapers, baby food, formula (I think he might be older, but still to make sure), booster seat for infants/toddlers, a bottle, and anything else you can think of to use to keep a baby healthy and happy._

After sending it, he got a quick response back.

 _ **Why don't you get them?!**_

Sighing, he texted back.

 _Fine, but get here first before then, alright?!_

Sitting down, he held Arthur close to him as the child begun to shiver. It was beginning to get colder, and children shouldn't be uncovered like this for long. Yes, he was covered in a cloak, but it wasn't much in the first place.

"Why did you do this to me _Angleterre_?" England cooed back with a small sneeze and then a laugh in response. "I know this is something you wouldn't be so... ignorant about... right?" a knocking sound was heard by the front door. Getting up, France carried England in his arms to the front door, thinking it was Scotland, but who it was was the opposite of who he wanted to see.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" America sounded, France sighed, then he caught sight of the infant in France's arms. "Who's that?" his voice was loud, so it caused England to start crying.

"Come in, but be quiet, please!" America scoffed.

"I was being quiet, dude! Heroes are never too loud!" the crying became worse.

"Your volume of quiet is too much for a baby's sensitive ears, so can you whisper?" Alfred nodded.

"Who's that anyway?" America asked in a quieter tone, walking up to France.

"This is England, he turned himself into a child, and I was hoping Scotland was supposed to be here by now so that he could look after Angleterre while I went shopping for supplies like food, clothes, medicine, and a car seat."

"I can get that for you, dude! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back with it all, just give me a list of stuff," France looked at the American.

"Right now just get the car seat, then we can go together with Angleterre to get the supplies we need for him. I'm going to look for some clothes that might fit him in this state," France stated walking up the stairs to the attic.

Up in the attic, it was dusty, and cold. Too cold for England to be up there.

"America!" France called.

"Yeah, France, what up?"

"I need you to hold Angleterre while I look up here, it's too cold for him up here," another sneeze was heard from England, but he was asleep now.

"Sure thing," America said, taking the small nation as France looked for some clothing, and the first thing that he saw was the little gown that America wore when they first saw him in the meadow.

Walking down with it, he went over to America and England.

"Bring back any memories?"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **French:**

 **Angleterre - England**

 **Rapidement - Quickly**

 **Code Spell (I'm doing this till someone guesses it correctly):**

 **GSV XZHGVI HSZOO YV BLFMT LMXV NLIV. WVKVMWRMT LM SLD RMWVKVMWVMG BLF ZIV, RG WROO KFG BLF RM GSV ZTV GSZG BLF ZIV NLHG WVKVMWVMG RM - THE CASTER SHALL BE YOUNG ONCE MORE. DEPENDING ON HOW INDEPENDENT YOU ARE, IT WILL PUT YOU IN THE AGE THAT YOU ARE THE MOST DEPENDENT IN**

* * *

 **Me -** And that's where we're stopping the chapter!

 **Lillian -** Don't you have homework to do?

 **Me -** What?! No, not anymore, but I was procrastinating it this weekend.

 **Lillian -** You're going back to school tomorrow, aren't you?

 **Me -** Yeah, and remember my **_hint_** is **_opposite_**.

 **Lillian -** And that concludes us of the second chapter, so since she's going back to school from her Thanksgiving Break, updating will be on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.

 **Me -** That is unless I have free time. I don't do a date for chapters like everyone else, I just write and post.

 **Lillian -** I already have broken bones, and I don't actually mean it, until next time, and if you see a fox, kick it!

 **Me -** As long as you don't really mean it, Au revoir!


End file.
